


Requiem

by BloodRedRose13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRose13/pseuds/BloodRedRose13
Summary: Haou and Jaden are twins that hate each other but will a tragedy and a blonde knight fix their turmoil or make it worse?
Relationships: Spiritshipping - Relationship, fossilshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Haou grabbed and slid his suitcase to the front door letting it rest against the wall, Violet and Blue orbs followed the brunette’s every motion. Feeling the gaze how turned towards the blonde on the couch, sighing he swiftly moved closer to the man. Leaning against the back of the couch his eyes locked onto the blondes, multicolored orbs not even hiding his worry. The brunette tried to give his lover a reassuring smile but he obviously didn’t feel better.  
“Haou you should push your trip” His voice was soft and soothing.  
“Mamoru you know I can’t” He sighed “I’m going to be fine.”  
“Wait till after the snow storm” He pressed.  
“No I’m going before to try and beat it, if I wait till after I won’t make the concert”  
Mamoru locked onto the determined gold eyes, he sighed defeated, Haou wasn’t going to budge on the situation. The brunette was head strong and smart, once his mind was set there was no changing it.  
“please promise you’ll be careful”  
“Of course and I’ll call you as soon as I get there” He smiled “It’s only a five-hour drive.”  
“That’s five hours of ice and idiots on the road” The blonde pouted.  
The air in the room became heavy as Haou sighed again, walking around the couch he sat next to his boyfriend. Intertwining their fingers her tried to relax the taller man, Mamoru just rolled his eyes and pulled the other into a hug. He couldn’t fully explain it but he had a bad feeling something would happen if Haou left, maybe he was just paranoid.  
“I need to go” His voice cracked a bit “I can’t miss this concert…..not another one.”  
Silence was all that filled their room, the blonde nuzzled his face into the brown locks. The couple looked out their sliding glass door, it had been raining hard all morning. They lived on the ground floor of the apartment complex and could already see the streets flooding. Haou took a quick check for tomorrow mornings weather, it was going to be nine degrees, the roads would ice over before he left.  
“I’ll go salt the front so you don’t slip” Mamoru released the boy.  
“Thank you” He smiled and watched the other leave.  
After a few more seconds the brunette got up from the couch and headed into their bedroom. Slipping off his clothes he changed into his pajamas, a long black t-shirt and black boxers. He stretched and while he brushed his teeth in the bathroom he heard Mamoru come back inside. Passing the bathroom the brunette winced as the blonde was soaked, it must have been raining worse than they thought.  
Mamoru pulled off his wet clothes and shivered from the cold, slipping on pajama pants he watched Haou leave the bathroom. He took that chance to slip in and brush his teeth, the brunette on the other hand went to his closet and pulled out an outfit for tomorrow. A white dress shirt, red tie, black slacks and a long black trench coat to match, satisfied he climbed into bed. The light switched off and the bed dipped behind him as Mamoru climbed in. Strong arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist and pulled him close to the blonde’s chest.  
“I’m gonna miss you” His voice was husky in Haou’s ear.  
The brunette trembled, it was a voice Mamoru used whenever he was turned on or wanted to turn him on. God it always worked, like a trigger Haou turned around to face his boyfriend. Even in the dark he could feel the violet and blue eyes silently undressing him. Flustered the brunette gently pressed his lips to the others, it’s not like it would be their first time but every time Mamoru fucked him it felt like fireworks through out his body.  
Slowly Mamoru deepened the kiss, climbing on top of the brunette he licked the boy’s lips begging for entrance. Haou eagerly opened his mouth moaning as the other delved his tongue in, fingers laced into blonde locks pulling him closer. After a while the boys started to run out of air, when Mamoru pulled away he looked down to see Haou flushed and panting.  
“You look enticing as always Haou” He purred.  
“You just can’t help yourself”  
Mamoru kissed the soft and smooth skin behind the brunette’s ear, one of his sweet spots, Haou bit his lip holding in a moan. Wanting to rip the those enticing sounds out of his lovers mouth he trailed his tongue down the boy’s neck. Reaching the collar he sunk his teeth into the pale boy, Haou Bucked his hips up releasing a moan. Continuing to decorate the smaller boy’s neck, his hands slipped under the t-shirt loving the feeling of the boys smooth abs.  
The brunette arched his back leaning onto his lover’s warm palms, his boxers becoming to restraining. With a smirk the blonde pulled the t-shirt up trying to get it off, realizing this Haou sat up a bit helping pull the fabric off. Once off it was tossed some where on the floor to be forgotten.  
Staring at the shirtless god in front of him Mamoru groaned, he trailed the kisses from the hicky riddled neck right to the sweet pink nipples. Taking a sweet bud into his mouth his tongue circled it drawing more noises from the boy under him. Haou’s voice was music to the blonde’s ears, it drove him crazy to wreck the otherwise cold man.  
“Mamoru I need you” He panted.  
He chuckled “Beg”  
“What” Gold eyes widen  
“I Wanna hear you beg”  
Haou stared at the other embarrassed, Mamoru’s never made a request like that but he kind of liked it. Feeling his voice stutter and crack he tried to force the words out but he was to flustered.  
“Come on Haou, tell me what you want” He purred.  
“God, P-please F-fuck me Mamoru” His face was bright red.  
With a lust filled chuckle the blonde pulled off Haou’s boxers, the brunette blushed feeling vulnerable. Pulling off his own pants and boxers, he tossed them onto the floor to join Haou’s t-shirt. Running his hands up the brunette’s thighs the smaller shivered and let out a pleading whimper. Remembering that teasing his lover wasn’t the best idea, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand. He coated his fingers, once satisfied he slipped the first finger into his entrance. Noticing how loose the boy was he decided to slip the second finger in, this earned a flinch from his lover. Scissoring his two fingers the brunette squirmed around, Mamoru frowned and curled his fingers trying to find that one spot. It took a second but he was reward with the brunette arching his back and practically screaming in pleasure.  
Sliding his fingers out Mamoru lined himself up with Haou’s entrance, the other begging for him. Mamoru slowly slid into the man enjoying how he tightened around him, Haou let out a low moan and gripped the sheets. Freezing up he allowed his lover to get used to the feeling which for Haou didn’t take long. Bucking his hips impatiently the brunette begged for movement, pinning him down the blonde started thrusting slowly into him. It was a slow rhythm that had Haou begging for more friction, the movement was torture.  
“Faster Mamoru~ please I need it” He whimpered.  
Mamoru blushed and willingly complied to the request, picking up the pace he mercilessly thrusted into the other. Haou wrapped his arms around Mamoru’s neck and pulled him close, moaning into the blonde ear he buried his face into his neck. Placing one hand on the brunette’s hip he dug his fingers into him groaning at Haou’s warmth. He craved this warmth, it was like a drug, Haou was addictive and he would give anything to please him.  
On his next thrust he must have hit the sweet spot cause Haou dug his nails into his back and threw his head back screaming in pleasure. Mamoru moaned as he heard the brunette turn into a moaning mess, nails scraped against his back as the brunette mumbled for more. Mamoru bit into the boys neck again, feeling him tighten even more he wrapped his hand around Haou’s member. He pumped in rhythm with his thrusts driving the brunette over the edge.  
Haou came all over their chest his eyes practically seeing stars, Mamoru followed right after him. Haou moaned once more and trembled as he felt the other fill him with his essence. He pulled out, panting they both collapsed onto the bed, Mamoru held Haou close feeling exhausted. Sleep overcame both of them, safe in his lovers arms he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Beeping alarm rang int Haou’s ear, with a groan he eyes opened, looking behind him he saw it was his alarm clock going off. He hit the switch turning it off then turned to look at the blonde holding him, a small smile tugged at his lips. Not wanting to he slipped out of the others grip and out of the bed, feeling sticky from the session a few hours ago he went into the bathroom for a quick shower. The warm water felt good on the marks that covered his neck and to wake him up he switched it to cold for the last few seconds. Finishing up he slipped into the clothes he laid out, finally ready to go he took one last look at his boyfriend.  
Tucking the blonde in he kissed his head, promising he’ll be back soon. Leaving the bedroom he headed to the front door, he picked up a small black box that was sitting on the dinning room table. He shoved the box in his pocket and wrapped a scarf around his neck, grabbing his suitcase he stepped outside.  
The cold wind nipped at his exposed skin making the boy shiver, it was colder than he thought it was and the dark made the ice hard to see. Carefully stepping into the parking lot he made it to his black Honda, He placed his suitcase in the back seat then slid into the driver’s seat. He let the car warm up for five minutes before driving out of the complex.  
Two hours into the drive it started snowing, he cursed under his breath but kept going. He slowed down just a bit and flipped on his wipers, feeling a bit bored he switched on the radio. The host of the station sounded as cheerful as usual which was weird for some one who had to be awake at 6 Am but the brunette wasn’t one to judge.  
“struggling to stay awake in this chilly weather well our next song will fill you with energy” The host chirped “Jaden Yuki’s new single!”  
Haou chuckled of course this would come on, three more hours until he’d get to see those bright hazel eyes that always shined so bright. He missed his twin brother, the brighter twin seemed to be always busy with tours and interviews but he was having a concert for charity in their home town. Haou hummed along with the upbeat song remembering how Jaden would belt out random songs in his room when he thought no one was listening.  
Gold eyes squinted as the snow picked up, the wind blew faster making almost impossible to see. The brunette strained to see the road as his brothers voice rang in his ears, Bright lights came out of nowhere blinding the man for a split second.  
A loud crash was heard and the world went dark, gold eyes fluttered struggling to stay open. Pain burned through the brunette’s body, he slowly glanced around, there were flashing lights, glass and car parts scattered everywhere. Cough erupted from his chest, the taste of iron thick on his tongue it almost made him gag. His hearing was dull but he could hear the end of Jaden song from his radio and the alarms in both cars going off. Smoke filled his nose, processing everything he saw the other car smashed into the front of his. He couldn’t see the other driver but he doubted the guy was doing any better than him.  
Tears stung the corners of his eyes, he felt drained and couldn’t bother to fight the fatigue taking over his body. He choked back the tears, he started to think he wouldn’t see Mamoru again but worse of all he wouldn’t get to see Jaden.  
“I-im so sorry” His raspy voice whispered as his mind went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story could go one of two ways, i could write jesse into it or keep it to mamoru. let me know~  
> also i do not own yugioh

An older couple burst into the waiting room scaring Mamoru half to death. The caramel haired woman is the first to reach the blonde boy, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He searched her blue eyes and saw nothing but panic, how could he tell Maya what happened, how he failed to keep her baby safe?  
“What happened? How did he get hurt?” She choked.  
“He was i-in a car accident” He struggled to explain “The car was totaled and he’s in critical condition.”  
The dark brunette that came in with her stood behind her and gripped his shoulders. He looked like he wanted to cry but he needed to be strong for his wife, putting on a smile he hugged her close.  
“Haou’s strong sweetie he’ll pull through” There’s was no confidence in his voice.  
Mamoru watched Maya break as Mikoto tried his best to keep her together, Heterochromiac eyes glanced behind the couple. By the door stood a two-toned brunette, the top part a sweet caramel while the bottom of his hair was a chocolate brown. He looked like he just came from somewhere important, ripped black jeans with a tight black shirt covered by a red jean jacket. He had a silver chain necklace on and seemed to be hiding any blemishes with make-up.  
Hazel eye’s which he’s only seen on television and magazines locked onto his violet and blue eyes. He was basically a spitting image of Haou and Mamoru finally understood while people confused them so often.   
As the couple went of to talk to the nurses the brunette pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the blonde. In normal circumstances he would be elated to meet a celebrity like Jaden but right now he could only feel cold and numb. The brunette stood in front of him, hazel orbs scanned him up and down making him uncomfortable.  
“Who are you anyway?” His voice was dead, no emotion.  
“I’m Mamoru Anderson” the blonde held out his hand “Your twin’s boyfriend.”  
Jaden stared at the hand offered and looked like he was weighing his options in his head, finally with a sigh the boy shook his hand. Pulling away he stated he had to make a call to a band mate about where he was. Mamoru thought it was weird how Jaden just brushed off his accident, he actually sounded like this was all just disrupting his schedule.   
When the brunette was out of sight Mamoru headed over to the Yuki’s, they sat in chairs closest to the hall hoping they’d hear something soon. He sat across from them all three exhausted from the constant stress and worry.   
Thirty minutes had passed before Jaden came back, his eyes practically glued to his phone typing away. The blonde twitched, he knew the twins didn’t have the best relationship but did he truly not care for his brother? Waiting was killing him slowly and his throat was dried out.  
“I’m going to the cafeteria really quick” He sighed.  
“Wait I’ll come with you, I would have gone earlier but this place is a maze to me” Jaden put his phone away.  
The parents nodded them off staying put, Mamoru internally groaned and headed out the door brunette trailing behind. As they walked down the hallway the blonde glanced at the other, trying to read his emotions. Nothing, he wasn’t sad or worried, he was basically stoic.   
“It’s ok to cry you know?” He tried.  
“I don’t really need to” the brunette shot down.  
“Your twin brother is hurt and you don’t care?”   
Jaden sighed and rubbed his temples “Why should i?”  
Mamoru froze up, he stood in the hallway shocked, the brunette stopped and looked at him questioningly. The blonde snapped, grabbing the front of the brunette’s shirt he threw him up against the wall. The smaller didn’t give him a reaction which seemed to piss him off more.  
“He might not make it and you don’t care!?” He shouted.  
Thank god the hallway was empty or the blonde was pretty sure security would have thrown him out.  
“Just let it go, I’m only here to help my parents” he glared.  
“What’s wrong with you!?” Mamoru hissed “Why are you being a dick?”  
That seemed to hit the rock star, his stoic face replaced but not with sadness; with rage. He pushed of the wall breaking out of the blondes hold and growled low and threatening. He didn’t back down he glared right into the hazel eyes ready to fight back.  
“Why would I care about some one who hates me” Jaden hissed.  
That threw the blonde off, hate? Haou never mentioned hate, then again he never told Mamoru the whole story. Looking at the boy now he could see he was shaking slightly and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. The blonde shook his head his anger fading as he saw the pain in the other’s eyes. He knew Haou didn’t hate this boy, they just had a falling out he wanted to fix it. He relaxed and Jaden kept his head down trying to fight back the tears, he went to comfort the boy but was smacked away.  
There’s was no words exchanged, the brunette wiped his eyes and with the cold expression walked off. Mamoru should have gone after him but for some reason his feet wouldn’t move. When the initial shock was gone he made his run to the cafeteria, grabbing a water with a few stolen glances at the pissed brunette, then headed back to the waiting room. Maya and Mikoto were still sitting there looking at the doors, just waiting.  
Jaden knelt down in front of his mother, handing her a bottle of water he urged her to drink a bit. The blonde watched silently has he made sure both his parents had water and crackers, satisfied he went over to talk to the nurse. Mamoru took his spot from across the Yuki’s again and slowly drank his water flinching at the burning feeling in his throat.  
“M-mamoru how long has he been is surgery?” Maya’s voice was shaky.  
He thought back to when he first got the call “possibly three hours maybe more, he was in there when I arrived.”  
Just then a surgeon came out, there was a solemn look in his eyes as he glanced at all four of them. Jaden slowly came over standing next to the blonde, the three stood from their chairs all searching the man’s old green eyes. The atmosphere was heavy and practically crushed the blonde, his breathing was difficult as suspense clawed at his throat.  
“I’m sorry” He started “Several of Mr. Yuki’s broken ribs pierced several organs, we couldn’t repair the damage.”  
A helpless cry was heard in his right ear, Maya had collapsed to her knees screaming. Mamoru went cold, he wanted to scream and cry but he choked, he felt lost and dead inside.   
“He doesn’t have much time left” The surgeon stepped aside “I’ll let you say your goodbye’s”  
Mikoto had no choice, he helped his broken wife up practically carrying her to the room. He wanted to follow, he needed to see his lover one last time but he couldn’t move. Jaden noticed the blonde’s stillness and wrapped a free arm around his shoulder, he said nothing but helped the other move forward. He was grateful to the brother for being his temporary legs, they walked down the hallway which seemed to reek of sorrow.   
His heart was tight and his lungs threatened to suffocate him as he stood in front of the wooden door. On the other side was his bed ridden lover fighting to hold onto his last breath, Jaden once again offered his help. The brunette opened the door and held it letting the other make a choice for himself. With a deep breath he walked in, as he looked at the bed his heart broke.  
Haou weakly stared at his parents as machines struggled to keep him breathing. Tears streamed down the blonde’s face as he slowly approached his bed side. Sitting in the chair provided he intertwined their finger the best he could since a few looked broken. Haou had finished trying to talk to his parents and was painfully turning his head to look at Mamoru.  
“Looks like you were right” Haou voice strained and he forced a smile.  
“why didn’t you just wait” Sobs filled his voice.  
“I’m sorry” He was fading “I was stubborn”  
Mamoru nodded and held the brunette’s hand to his cheek, sobs racked through his body. Haou motioned his eyes to the small table near his head, confused Mamoru looked to see a small black box sitting on it. Looking back at the broken boy confused the other signaled him to come closer. He leaned down giving his lover his ear wondering what was so important.  
“it’s a gift for Jaden, please do me a favor and take care of him”  
Mamoru pulled back quickly giving him a concerned look, the other just nodded and gestured towards the door. There Jaden stood watching them from a far not really knowing what to do.   
“He may seem tough but he’s just as broken and sensitive as everyone else” Haou whispered.  
“I promise” Mamoru squeezed his broken hand gently.  
Haou nodded his eyes getting heavier and duller, the blonde held out his hand towards Jaden. He knew the twins had problems but there no way he turn down his brothers dying desires. Reluctantly the boy walked over, not taking the others hand as he sat next to him. Moving his hand onto Haou’s arm he offered the hand to its identical. Jaden froze looking like he was debating again, in the end he took his brothers hand.  
“I’m sorry” His voice was draining faster.  
“Why didn’t you wait” Jaden sighed “Your normally smarter than this.”  
“I was trying to see your concert” Weaker.  
Jaden’s eyes widen “Why”  
No answer came, Haou had faded away before he could answer the question. Mikoto and Maya fell apart both holding each other as they cried, Mamoru begged the boy to come back and tears flooded his eyes. Jaden was still, eyes still wide as his brain tried to fully process what happened. Hazel eyes remained on the lifeless dull eyes that used to be a piercing gold. Reaching a hand forward he closed those haunting eyes and took a shaky breath.   
He felt odd, he couldn’t cry, the others around him were in pain but he just felt numb. It’s not like he really knew Haou, the last time they talked was in sophomore year of high school and that talk ended in a fight. He had no tears to shed for the man who cut him out of his life but a small part of his brain wished he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song from this story is requiem from dear evan hansen please check it out.  
> i do not own yugioh gx

People processed out of the funeral home leaving a two-toned brunette in front of a pitch-black coffin. He felt sick to his stomach as his chocolate orbs stared in a pale face identical to his own. Chills trailed down his spine making his body tremble ever so slightly as his breath was trapped in his chest. He was lost staring at the corpse of his identical twin, so gone he didn’t hear the other male enter the room.   
“I kinda expect him to sit up and say it was all a joke”  
Jaden’s eyes glanced over to his left side catching a glimpse of the light blonde hair. The brunette let out a scoff as his eyes refocused on the coffin before them.  
“he sucked with jokes; he never did have a sense of humor.”  
Mamoru gave a slight sad chuckle as he nodded his head in agreement, his lover did tend to be too serious. Turning on his heel, the blonde took a seat in one of the front row wooden cushioned chairs. Jaden tried his best to ignore the unwelcomed visitor, he thought the blonde was fixated on his lost lover until he felt a gaze burning into his back. He felt flustered and uncomfortable not really understanding the action. Finally fed up he turned on his heel to face the cause of the annoyance, he crossed his arm over his chest and stared back.  
Chocolate orbs scanned the blonde, he locked onto the dual colored orbs the blonde owned. They were dull which was shame, and the bags under his eyes gave away the lack of sleep. Making a mental note he decided to lend the blonde some sleeping pills to help. Slowly he joined the blonde, sitting in the seat next to his he turned his gaze back to the coffin.

“How did you two meet any way? Haou always hated socializing and other people.”  
A small smile tugged at Mamoru’s face as he seemed to perk up at the question. Sure Jaden’s tone suggested he was mocking his brother but the blonde would consider it progress.  
He took a deep breath “We met in the library in our first year of college, we were both in the same Psychology class.”  
The brunette snorted, his brother always loved reading and although out high school was considered a book worm.  
“I fell behind a bit, I didn’t understand some of the material, your brother helped me out.”  
Confusion flashed across Jaden’s face, the last time Haou was asked to help he flipped off the person who asked him.  
“after a while we got closer, he dropped that icy façade and I fell for the stubborn fool.”  
The brunette watched as the blonde stared lovingly at the casket, but felt his voice catch in his throat. There was once a time where Jaden was the only one Haou was nice to, that was before their fall out. A choked sob reached his ears and he noticed tears start to pool in the blonde’s eyes.  
“I’m lucky I got the time with him I did” His voice shook “even if it was only a few years.”  
“Whenever he had a bad day I would sing to him”   
It was said so low the blonde barely caught what the boy had said, he noticed the brunette staring at the enlarged photo of Haou next to the casket. It was beautifully framed and surrounded by lilacs and red dahlias.  
Before he knew it Jaden had closed his eyes and started spilling a personal story one he’s been curious about for years.  
“It was time for midterms in our sophomore year, I was practicing in the living room for my music final, I left Haou the bedroom so he could study quietly.”  
Like traveling through time the twin remembered standing in the living room and with his forgetful mind started to belt out in song. He remembered hearing their bedroom door swing open as he got through the first chorus, Haou was gripping the stair railing. Annoyance burned in his tired eyes as his knuckles turned white from the tight grip. Jaden froze in place but then gave a nervous laugh with an apology, that seemed to quell his twin’s annoyance.  
“You should be studying as well” Haou sighed.  
“I am I have a music midterm”  
“Music won’t get you into Yale with me”   
The boy went silent as his chocolate orbs stared down at his guitar a pang of guilt washed over him. Haou went silent as his brain processed the silent confession his brother gave.   
“You promised” His voice cracked.  
“Haou I don’t want to go to college and I definitely don’t want to be a lawyer.”  
Haou was sleep deprived the boy could tell, which is probably why he snapped so easily.   
“You can’t make a decent career out of music the odds are to low”   
“You need to stop listening to grandma” The brunette countered.  
Tension had built up between the boys for a year no and the argument that broke out this time was the final one. Names were thrown at each other; they mocked each other’s short coming which unfortunately Jaden had more of then his twin.  
“You’re a joke Jaden, why don’t you grow up then maybe you wouldn’t be a disappointment” Haou hissed.  
It stung more than the brunette would ever admit and the silence that followed shattered the remains of their relationship. Haou had escaped to the bedroom and Jaden sat on the couch trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes.  
“I knew Haou could be cold and hell even cruel but I never expected it to be focused at me” Jaden then went silent.  
Mamoru sat there unable to respond, Haou had told him their fall out was rough but he also knew his lover regretted it. The blonde took time to process and digest the story when a small idea appeared in his head.  
“sing to him one last time”  
Jaden gave him a look “What?”  
“Singing can be considered a form of therapy and closure”  
Jaden stared back at the coffin the fire of their past arguments now fresh in his head. It made his blood boil slightly; the brunette was known for being bright and happy. He never held a grudge no matter what his friends did, but for some reason this was much harder. Before he knew it his voice had cleared and he was humming a small tune. Mamoru smiled thinking he was able to get through to the boy, till the first line came out of his mouth.

“Why should I play this game of pretend?  
Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?”

Jaden slowly stood up and made his way to the casket as he sung the soft melody, eyes locking onto Haou.

“such a great son and wonderful friend, oh, don’t the tears just pour.”

Turning away he leaned slightly back against the surprisingly sturdy casket and looked at the blonde.

“I could curl up and hide in my room  
There in my bed still sobbing tomorrow”

Eyes narrowed at him with a cold glare that reminded him of his lost one.

“I could give into all of the gloom, but tell me, tell me what for?”

A step forward.

“why should I have a heavy heart?  
Why should I start to break in pieces?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?”

Eyes clenched shut as his arms wrapped around himself hugging tightly.

“why should I play the grieving boy and lie saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?  
I will sing no requiem tonight.”

Eyes re-opened only they held a cold emotion to them.

“Why should I have a heavy heart?   
Why should I say I’ll keep you with me?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?”

He could hear the slight sound of pain in Jaden’s voice as he sang.

“cause when the villains fall the kingdom never weeps  
No one lights a candle to remember!  
No, no one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep.”

There was the bite in that verse as the brunette turned and practically growled it in Haou’s lifeless face.  
Then the brunette choked on the next part that slipped from his mouth.

“Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light”

A few tears rolled down his cheeks, the blonde was honestly shocked to see them.

“I will sing no requiem”

He took a step back.

“I will sing no requiem”

A finale look at Mamoru and he headed towards the door as he sang the final line, eyes red and threatening to flood.

“I will sing no requiem tonight.”

Mamoru watched as the brunette left him behind, he stood up and headed toward the casket. Greeted by the pale lifeless face of his lover he gave a small smile as he brushed some of the hair out of his closed eyes.  
“I’m gonna fix your relationship so rest in piece my love.”


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back off hiatus~ I’m excited to be working on this fic again mainly cause this one is one of my favorite projects currently. However I will take a bit of input on how this story developes. A few have mentioned that they are looking forward to when jesse comes in….. which was never really part of the plan…..however if you guys want me to, I can rework the story to add jesse in but ya gotta let me know!
> 
> still dont own yugioh gx

Jaden laid back on the black leather couch they kept in the sound studio, they had just finished a take of their bands new song and the brunette needed a break. He closed hie eyes trying to clear his head, it’s been a year and his twin brother stilled remained on his mind but not just him. Mamoru also plagued his thoughts, he was worried about the man, they still stayed in touch but phone calls alone didn’t help the brunette judge the man’s mental state. The bigger question was why did he care so much?  
One of his band mates noticed how off he was acting, Syrus was the pianist and knew Jaden the longest. The small blunette had been friends with him since high school he also knew of the loss the brunette suffered.  
“Jaden why don’t you take a break?” The bluenette timidly sat on couches arm behind where Jaden’s head was laying.  
One chocolate orb opened to glance at the boy “Huh?”  
“It’s obvious your bothered and going through something” Syrus looked away “We are ahead of our schedule so why not take a break?”  
“He’s got a point sarge, you should go clear your head” Their drummer chimed in.  
Tyranno hasn’t known the brunette as long as Syrus which often sparks but he also cherished the brunette as a friend and has only ever wanted to see the teen smile. As the two band mates glared at each other Jaden closed his eyes and mulled over the thought of taking a break. Being in Domino City there was a certain annoying blonde he could check up on. With a final stretch he stood up and smiled at his friends. This caused them to drop their glaring match and look at the brunette curiously.  
“I could use some time to clear my head and check up on someone”   
Tyranno and Syrus looked at each other confused “Check on someone?”  
The brunette grabbed his guitar and started locking it up in its black leather case as his puzzled friends were lost in thought.  
“I didn’t know you knew anyone who lived here” Syrus pouted.  
The smaller musician prided himself on knowing everything about the older musician. He couldn’t think of a single person the brunette knew that lived in this city, most of their friends lived in their hometown still.   
Throwing on his red jean jacket, Jaden grabbed his guitar and started to head out the door until he ran into a familiar blonde. With a yelp the girl grabbed the front of the brunette’s black shirt to make sure she didn’t fall backwards. A strong arm she felt around her waist also secured her from falling over, hazel eyes looked up into her capture’s chocolate ones leaving her flustered.  
“I’m back” Alexis smiled.  
Alexis was their second guitar player and back up singer for the group, she reluctantly pulled away from the brunette with a quick ‘thank you’ still flustered. Jaden gave her a short nod and was about to walk past her with caught the blonde attention.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Taking a break, ill call the manager and let him know” Jaden didn’t even stop walking.  
He could hear Alexis calling and shouting for him to stop but he ignored her, his mind already preoccupied. He pulled out his phone speed dialing the fourth number he waited for the other to pick up.  
‘Jaden? I didn’t expect you to call’ Mamoru’s voice sounded strained.  
‘I’m in the area so I was gonna stop by, that ok?’   
‘what time?’  
Jaden walked through the small city, eyes occasionally glancing at store windows, he wasn’t to far from the blonde’s apartment complex so he figured about ten minutes.   
‘about 10 minutes’ with that Jaden hung up not wanting to hear the others protests.  
It was actually a nice sunny day with a chilling breeze blowing through his hair. He hummed while walking along, chuckling occasionally when a kid begged their parents for a snack at one of the many vendors nearby. He sighed, he could remember when Haou and him were kids, he closed his eyes as he remembered his parents bringing them to the city.  
“Dad can we get some!” Little Jaden called out.  
His face was pressed against the glass window of a chocolate shop and Haou could almost feel his twin drooling. Chocolate orbs scanned inside the shop, all the shelves were lined with different kinds of chocolate and sculptures made of chocolate! The brunettes stomach practically growled at the sight; Maya let out a chuckle as she watched son whimper.  
“We haven’t even had dinner” Haou smiled “Plus you’ll get a sugar rush”  
Jaden pulled away from the window pouting, in a quick motion he stuck his tongue out at Haou. The more serious twin gave him a sharp glare, holding for a second the two dissolved into laughter which brought a smile to their parent’s face.  
A playful scream brought the brunette out of his thoughts, a small girl was being chased by her brother which seemed to be in a game of tag. Jaden shook his head and continued his walk; it didn’t take long before the apartment complex came into view. He picked up his pace as he made it to the first building, he’ll never know how Haou and Mamoru got the front building condo. He gave the door a quick knock trying to look as bored as possible till he heard a crash come from inside. A bit of yelling and ‘I’ll be right there’ followed the crash which confused and concerned the brunette.  
The door opened to reveal the distraught messy blonde, Jaden took a step back in shock. Mamoru adjusted the black rimmed glasses on his face and strained his eyes looking at the brunette. He gave a nervous smile and waved a bit trying to ignore the look the other gave him.  
“Hi Jaden, long time no see”   
“It’s been a year” Jaden leaned forward and saw how pale the other was “Are you ok?”  
“Yea I’m fine” Mamoru gave the boy a nervous smile.  
Jaden gave him an unconvinced look “Ya gonna let me in or not?”  
“no?”  
The brunette rolled his eyes and pushes passed the blonde only to be met by the horrible mess inside. Jaden didn’t normally consider himself a neat freak and his room did tend to be messy at times to but this was beyond him. Papers scattered everywhere, photos and boxes everywhere. Jaden glanced over at Mamoru, said man gave a nervous laugh and shrugged.  
“What happened here?”  
“Life?” Mamoru sighed.  
The blonde went over to an uncluttered couch and collapsed, Brunette watched as he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I thought maybe it was time to clean up his stuff”  
That caught Jaden’s attention, his eyes glanced at some of the photos on the table and sure enough there was the familiar golden eyes. His identical twin had a small amused smile on his face a the blonde goofball next to him had a wide playful grin. The brunette shook his head turning his attention back to the stressed man on the couch.  
“Why not just throw it in a box and tuck it away?”  
“That’s terrible” Mamoru hot him a glare “This stuff is important and holds meaning”  
Jaden just rolled his eyes sitting on the floor facing the couch, he could see the bags under the others eyes. Blonde messy hair and what looked to still be his pajamas, the brunette cringed, Mamoru was in desperate need of help. Humming to himself he thought of something they could do to keep the blondes mind distracted. As if a lightbulb went off in his head the brunette jumped up, he knew the perfect place to forget problems.  
“Go get dressed” He dragged the blonde off the couch.  
“What?”  
“Go get dressed, we are going to the bar”  
The blonde whined “Please god no”  
“How did my brother ever put up with you?”  
Jaden pushed the blonde into his room and closed the door setting to clean up the living room while he waited. He carefully picked up the photos off the floor, making sure not to smudge them with his fingerprints. Placing them on the kitchen table he looked for a box to hopefully tuck the pictures away in, no luck. Mamoru left his room, blonde hair combed and wearing a college sweater with jeans.   
“Finally” Jaden huffed.  
“Can we not go out?”  
“We are getting drunk tonight” Jaden grabbed his arm and smiled “I promise it will help.”  
The blonde let the smaller boy lead him out the door only breaking free to lock up the apartment. Jaden knowing the bar was only five minutes away opted for walking, they wouldn’t be able to drive later anyway. The cold night nipped at their noses as they walked along, the silence almost suffocating them.   
“So what’s being a musician like?”   
“Seriously?” Jaden chuckled.  
Mamoru’s cheeks flushed red “Yes, I’m curious”  
Jaden just shook his head and decided to oblige the blonde, he told him about his wild bandmates and what it was like to be in a recording studio. Mamoru noticed the other started to wander mentally as he started talking about live performances. Jaden loved being on stage, he loved affecting people with his music, seeing people smile made him feel like he was walking on cloud nine. Watching how passionate the brunette was about his profession livened up the blonde a bit, it was like he was talking with Haou again. The boys twin was so passionate about law, he planned to be a lawyer that helped those who didn’t have much money. Both boys seemed to try to help others in their own way which amazed the blonde.  
“Your just like Haou” Mamoru smirked.  
“How dare you” Jaden feigned hurt.  
He shot the other a playful glare and the blonde just laughed it off, Reaching the bar Mamoru held the door open. Jaden thanked him and sauntered inside almost flinching at the smell of booze and cigarette smoke. It was a run-down dive bar with your normal amount of questionable people and regular people.   
Jaden hoped up onto a bar stool waiting for Mamoru to sit next to him, they patiently waited for the bartender to make his way down to the them. When it was their turn Jaden just ordered a regular beer while Mamoru ordered a scotch needing something a bit stronger.   
“So is our goal to get wasted?”  
“Hell yeah, just to have fun” Jaden raised his beer and laughed “I think we could use a break from reality.”  
The older froze up a bit as he registered what the brunette said, he definitely needed to occupy his mind from thinking about Haou granted that was a lot harder with his mirror image right next to him. With out a debate he chugged his drink in one swig almost enjoying the shocked look on Jaden’s face.  
“Why so shocked I was in college”   
“Yea but I thought you just read books all day” Jaden laughed.  
The bartender filled Mamoru’s glass and brought Jaden a second beer, they drank and joked through the night becoming more relaxed in each other’s company. Mamoru for once wasn’t focused on the love he lost but the joy this Brunette was bringing him. When last call came they both chugged one more drink then stumbled out of the bar after Jaden paid their tab. With an arm around Mamoru’s neck they walked step in step, practically intertwined, laughing when they mis stepped.  
A few more stumbles and loud jokes they found themselves back at Mamoru’s apartment. Jaden leaned against the door with a flushed face, out of breath, Mamoru grinned as he joined the other at his door.  
“Your right I needed to go out” He slurred a few of the words.  
Jaden smirked “You should take my advice more often”  
With a mocking scoff the blonde unlocked the front door stepping in he yelped as he fell to the floor. Jaden had tripped knocking him down in the process, laying on his stomach he felt the over hovering over him laughing. With a quick flip he looked up at the amused brunette, the other had tears in his eyes as he shook with laughter.  
“You suck at walking” Mamoru groaned.  
“You suck at….” Jaden hummed trying to think “Come back to me for that one.”  
Mamoru laughed as the other pouted embarrassed, looking into the others chocolate eyes he felt his face flush. Both boys went quite as their eyes locked, Jaden could fell his heart beating in his chest. It seemed like slow motion, leaning closer to each other till their lips met. It was meant to be quick but with the alcohol fueling both of their actions it deepened pulling moans out of them. They stayed on the floor locked in a passionate kiss, they both started heating up, fingers entangled in hair.   
They stumbled onto their feet some part of their brains realizing they needed to close the door and make it to a bed. Wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist he kept his lips on the others as he locked the door the best he could. Jaden gripped the front of Mamoru’s shirt pulling him away from the door and towards where he assumed the bedroom was.   
It didn’t take long before the were collapsed on the bed tangled together, Mamoru happily exploring the brunettes mouth with his tongue making the other moan in pleasure.   
Almost like a flash their clothes were scattered on the ground, skin against skin making the act more pleasurable. Jaden had his mouth on Mamoru bobbing his cute little head up and down, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip and length. The blonde was a moaning mess as his head was thrown back and his thrusting hips made the other gag a few times, not that Jaden minded. Mamoru’s head was clouded in lust he didn’t even process that he was about to release in Jaden’s warm mouth. With a scream of ecstasy the brunette swallowed the best he could of the salty liquid. He pulled off with a pop and smirked as the blonde looked down at him through tired eyes.  
“Better not fall asleep yet” Jaden purred.  
That purr caught Mamoru’s attention; he didn’t know why but he found it extremely hot. The musician laid on his back and spread his legs slowly letting the other watch in agony.   
“Master please pound my tight ass”   
It was a moaning plea that broke all restraint the blonde might have had left, pinning the brunette down he lifted the long silky legs over his shoulders. There was no warning, no stretching, just a burning pain that spread through Jaden when Mamoru thrusted in. Normal partners would have complained but seeing as Jaden was a bit of a masochist it just made him hotter.  
The thrust were fast and hard pulling every strangled moan he could out of the singer. Deep dark bite marks not only littered his neck but his chest, legs and shoulders making it difficult to hide their act. Jaden dug his nails into the blondes soft creamy back leaving angry red claw marks in them which were sure going to hurt the next day.   
The thrusts started getting sloppy which signaled that Mamoru was close and by judging how tight Jaden was clenching around him he could guess the other was to. The blonde abused the boy’s prostate, hitting it on target every time, the singer screamed and moaned shaking his head as his climax washed over him. However that didn’t slow Mamoru down, he picked up his pace making sure every thrust sent another electric wave through the brunette until finally he was spent. He didn’t even pull out, Jaden lay back on the bed full of Mamoru’s juice which dragged another moan out of the other. The blonde slowly pulled out of Jaden making sure he felt every motion and watched amused how the boy would twitch and squirm.  
When he was free he felt sleep weigh heavy on his body, he collapsed right next to the brunette. They both feel fast asleep in each other’s arms, laying in a mixture of their sweat and juices. Sober Mamoru was gonna have a load of laundry to do and a relationship to panic about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of this chapter, morals be damned~ how dare he sleep with his dead lovers twin~ mwahahaha how will this play out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between my con season and quarantine I have only been able to work on this a bit but now im back to the grind! For those of you who were confused by Mamoru’s existence, I suggest look up infiniteshipping he is basically Jesse’s past life/another version of Jesse, although it was mentioned that people want Jesse in the story so I will go with plan B

A sharp twinge of pain pulsed in Mamoru’s head; he gave a groan as his eyes fluttered open only to shut again from the painful sunlight filling the room. Slowly he eased his body into a sitting position almost not noticing the one lying next to him. Dual colored eyes slowly glanced down next to him to see a familiar head of two-toned brown hair. At first he didn’t think anything of it, his brain thinking it was his sweet Haou. Rubbing his eyes and waking up more he remembered the loss of his love and froze, his body moved painfully slowly as he took another look at the body next to him.

Jaden was curled up next to his sleeping soundly, the blonde watched as the brunette’s chest rose and fell gently in a peaceful manner not at all bothered by what had occurred between them. He then noticed the marks that covered the brunette’s neck, dark red bruises all over showing where he had bite him. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself, sliding out of the bed he pulled on his pants rushing to the bathroom.

Locking the door he slid down the wall feeling the cold morning tile against his back, panic threatened to crush his chest. His fingers tangled themselves into his messy blonde locks as he choked on every breath that struggled to come out. He lost track berating himself as he hugged his knees closer to his body trying to make himself smaller as if he could disappear. A light knock was heard on the door, he refused to acknowledge the sound sinking lower into depression. He thought if he ignored it the person standing on the other side would go away but another knock followed. 

“How are you feeling?” The voice was soft and gentle.

“Do you want the truth?” He flinched at the raspy sound of his voice.

He could hear a few movements of his companion sitting down and leaning back against the door. Slowly he released his legs and let them stretch out as he tried to find the words to explain what he was feeling.

“Shitty” He sighed “Maybe fucked up”

“Oh? Because of last night or the hangover?”

Now that Jaden mentioned it, Mamoru could feel his head pounding and a bit of nausea. He flinched as another pulse of pain shot through his head, he heard a bit of a struggle come from behind the door. A few grunt and whimpers but the door finally opened a bit and a cup was slid inside the room. The door shut quickly after; the blonde was grateful as he picked up the mug. He almost moaned as the scent of coffee filled his senses.

“You tried to open the door backwards didn’t you?”

A small yelp was heard “Oh fine…..i did”

The blonde chuckled, he was guilty for doing that when Haou was the one sulking in the bathroom. Jaden was definitely shorter than him so reaching the knob while sitting down was an image.

“Wanna explain your sudden disappearance?”

“Jaden….”

Looking down at his cup he knew he couldn’t talk to the younger by hiding behind the door. Getting up he quickly chugged his coffee trying to ignore the burning sensation that tingled his throat. Once done he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, dual colored eyes looked down greeted by shocked chocolate ones. The brunette jumped up to his feet, his body language came off as nonchalant and calm giving the ‘i-don’t-care’ vibe. His eyes were a different story, there was fear and worry swirling in them, Mamoru sighed.

“Jaden your kind and you try to help anyone you can I’ve learned that over the time of knowing you”

Brown orbs dulled and went almost dead as he gave a half smile to the blonde not even letting him finish.  
“But last night was a one-time deal”

Jaden sighed “I’ve heard it all before”

That bit of info hurt and made the blonde look down; it wasn’t that the brunette wasn’t attractive in fact Jaden was the opposite. He didn’t have the same mature sex appeal Haou did but he had this cute almost rebel appeal to him. Mamoru shook his head, that wasn’t the problem right now, the brunette looked down upset.

“Jaden I never would have slept with you if I was sober” 

“Wow! That makes me feel so much better!” The brunette got hostile.

“That was terribly worded” Mamoru sighed.

“Ya think” the hiss made the blonde flinch.

He definitely needed to talk through this situation he didn’t want Jaden to be hurt by his actions. Gently he took the brunettes hand and lead him to the living room motioning him to sit on the couch. The younger followed the order reluctantly obviously still a little upset, Mamoru sat next to him but turned so he could lock onto his eyes.

“Jaden your very attractive and normally I would have gone for you, but my heart will always belong to Haou” the blondes voice was soft as he tried to relay his feelings.

“Why?” His voice was strained and eyes started to mist “He was an asshole”

“I know you two had a fall out but you have to still care about him”

Jaden fell silent inwardly cursing himself, no matter how his twin hurt him a small part of him still cared.

“I don’t want you thinking I’m replacing Haou with you” He sighed “no one could replace him”

The musician looked down, he knew the other was right, if they did date he would just feel like his twin’s replacement. Now there was a problem, Chocolate orbs glanced up into dual colored orbs, he had fallen for the man. He was sweet and kind, they kept in touch after the funeral over text, always making sure they were ok. 

“Your brother asked me to take care of you before he” Mamoru struggled to get the word out “…..died”

“why do have to be such a good guy” Jaden fell back against the couch groaning.

The action made the blonde smile and chuckle softly, he felt a bit honored the other seemed slightly interested him.

Jaden looked around “Your apartment is still full of his crap”

“Yeaaaaa I tried going through it but then I end up crying” 

They were ignoring the main problem between them but for now that seemed fine. Mamoru knew that with time the brunette would move on and develop feelings for some one better. He watched as the brunette got up from the couch and picked up a box from the corner of the room. Curious he continued to follow the other with his eyes. Jaden dropped the box on the floor in front of Mamoru then sat on the ground so the box sat between them.

“I’m gonna help you go through everything”

“Jaden” Mamoru sighed and looked away.

“it will be easier for you this way” Jaden raised an eyebrow “Unless you can think of someone else to help you.”

The blonde had a name pop into his head but he would feel guilty for bothering them. Looking at the brunette again he saw that the idol was already going through the contents of the box. He sighed, maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to change the boys mind about his passed twin? He joined Jaden on the floor trying to think of a way to accomplish just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many story ideas i think i'll start releasing the fossil shipping story soon.

Jaden frowned as he pulled out pictures of Haou and Mamoru at college, Haou smiling in almost all of them. A smile that that only the brunette used to see, he bit his lip and put it in a separate box he was making just for pictures. Mamoru had gone into the bedroom to grab a box he wanted to go through next, that’s when the brunette pulled out a small black box. His eyebrows furrowed curious to the box’s contents, he opened it and inside laid a gold wedding band with a few diamonds inlayed in it.

Jaden felt like her was being strangled, he couldn’t breathe, this man was going to propose to his twin. Memories of last night flashed in his head making him slightly sick to his stomach. He originally enjoyed what they did and planned to try to change the blondes mind on their relationship. After finding the ring he wasn’t so sure that was a good idea anymore, he closed the box and tucked it back where he found it.

“I want to go through this box next” Mamoru smiled.

“Ok, what’s in it?”

The blonde place a big box on the floor between them and motioned for Jaden to take a look. The brunette shrugged and took a look in the box, his chocolate eyes widened. It was filled with magazines, posters and trinkets from his concerts and interviews. Anything Jaden was ever shown in was tucked into this box, he glanced at Mamoru.  
“He thought you were awesome” Mamoru whispered.

“He thought I was awesome? My brother?” Jaden scoffed.

“Of course” 

“How?”

The blonde thought to himself, then hopped onto his feet, he rushed into his room. Jaden was confused but waited for the other to come back, he was startled to see the blonde carrying a guitar.

“Dare I ask?”

“Remember what I said at Haou’s funeral?”

“Music is some kind of therapy?” Jaden tried to think back.

Mamoru nodded and set up the guitar while the brunette just glanced into the box again, not sure if he should believe it belonged to Haou.  
“He said, theres nothing like your smile” the blonde started to sing.

“sort of subtle and perfect and real”

The brunette pulled out the first magazine he was ever in, the photo was of him with a sheepish grin as he was named the newest upcoming rock star.  
“he said you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel”

Jaden glanced up at the blonde at that point, he remembered whenever Haou was upset he said that the musicians smile made him feel better.  
“and he knew whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans”

He chuckled as he pulled out a cloth filled with markered stars from one of his old jeans. He couldn’t believe Haou kept such a scrap, especially since he butchered the original pair for an art project. 

“and he noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines”

The brunette blushed, slightly ashamed that Mamoru knew about those and that he found half the pages also in the box.

“But he kept it all inside his head, what he saw he left unsaid” Mamoru met Jaden’s eyes “and though he wanted to, he couldn’t talk to you”

The brunette rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“he couldn’t find the way, but he would always say”

“if I could tell him, tell him everything I see”

“if I could tell him, how’s he’s everything to me, but we’re a million worlds apart”

The blonde thought back to all the conversations they would have about Jaden.  
“And I don’t know how I would even start, if I could tell him”

“Did he say anything else?” Jaden’s voice was soft.

“Huh? About you?” Mamoru was startled by the question.

Jaden started to panic and feel overwhelmed “never mind, I don’t really care anyways”

Before thew brunette could run out of the building the blonde pressed further.  
“He thought it looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair”

“He did?”

Jaden froze, that was a segment from an interview he did in his bands second year. He washed it out immediately after cause his band mate Alexis said it looked stupid.   
“And he wondered how you learned how to dance like the rest of the world isn’t there”

Mamoru smiled as he remembered so many times walking in on Haou watching videos of his brother’s performances. He had asked if the man could also dance but he just shook his head saying he had no rhythm for it.

“But he kept it all inside his head, what he saw he left unsaid”

“If I could tell him, tell him everything I see”

“If I could tell him, how he’s everything to me”

Jaden felt a lump in his throat, trying hard to catch his breathe but his chest was to tight.  
“But we’re a million worlds apart, and I don’t know how I would even start, if I could tell him”

“But what do you do when there’s this great divide?”

“H-He just seemed so far away” Jaden whimpered.

“And what do you do when the distance is to wide?”

“I-it’s like I don’t know anything” Jaden shook his head as his voice cracked.

“And how do you say, I love you”

It was Mamoru’s turn to break as dual colored eyes looked up to the far wall. It was a picture of Haou and him at a big promotion party for the brunette’s firm.   
“but we’re a million worlds apart and I don’t know how I would even start, if I could tell him”

Mamoru dropped the guitar on the floor, he didn’t mean to but his hand felt numb as tears slid down his cheeks. His eyes never leaving the photo till he heard a sob rip through the room. For a second he thought it was his own, until his eyes moved to Jaden. He was collapsed on his knees, face in his hands as sobs ripped through his throat.   
The blonde was startled and slowly approached the boy, kneeling down he rested a hand on the idols shoulder. The brunette threw himself into the blonde crying into his chest, Mamoru hugged the shaking boy and rubbed his back.

“I’m a terrible brother!” Jaden sobbed “I hated him but he loved me!”

“He knew you didn’t hate him” Mamoru tried to comfort him.

“I insulted him!” further realization spread onto the brunettes face “oh god and I slept with the love of his life!”  
The blonde flinched, he had to admit that was a pretty bad mistake but he was at fault for that action as well. 

“Jaden you can go rest in the guest room if you want”

With out a second thought the musician ran to the spare room leaving the blonde alone. Mamoru sighed realizing that he couldn’t work through this alone, he didn’t want to have to call him but he felt like he had no choice. He couldn’t get through all of these boxes alone and Jaden seemed like he wouldn’t be ok for a while. He moved tot the kitchen and picked up his small cellphone that was sitting on the charger. A scroll through his contacts he finally landed on the one he wanted; the phone rang twice then picked up.

“I need some help can you possible make trip to my place?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the updates are small and i'm sorry for that, ive been crazy busy.  
> between voice acting, singing and script writing i havent had much time.  
> next im hoping to release my webtoon before next year but im still gonna find time to write!)

Mamoru sat in his parked car in front of the airport, the bags under his eyes almost to painful. The blonde had stayed up three days straight already, between nightmares and Jaden’s mental breakdown, he had no chance to rest. Dual colored eyes glance over to the entrance of the airport, he watched as multiple tired people dragged themselves out. Businessmen trying to make it to their hotels before meetings, families being reunited, then a familiar bluenette waved to him.

The visitor ran over to the car popping open the back door and sliding their suitcase onto the seat. Once settle they closed the door and hopped into the front passenger seat. Bright green eyes met tired dual colored ones, the smile the boy greeted him with disappeared a bit. 

“Hey bro you ok?” he knew Mamoru wasn’t fully ok since the lose but he knew he was at least sleeping.

“Me and Jaden became to much of a handful for each other”

“Jaden?” The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t play where he heard it.

“Jaden Yuki” Mamoru rubbed his eyes a bit to clear the sleep away “Haou’s twin brother.”

“Wait the musician?”

Mamoru nodded and watched his brothers smile get wider, he should have known he was a fan of the rock star.

“Think he’ll give me an autograph?”

“if you can cheer him up” the blonde chuckled “Thanks for coming Jesse.”

The drive back to the apartment was peaceful and distracting, the young Norwegian had a bright personality to him which helped the blonde. Jesse whistled as he walked into the dark apartment, it was a mess! Boxes scattered everywhere, pictures and books littered the floor. Clothes hung over the back of the couch, mugs and beer bottles littered the kitchen counter. The bluenette turned to look at the now embarrassed blonde who found the floor a lot more interesting.

“going through Haou’s things has been rough”

“I understand why you would be wrecked but I thought Haou and his brother never got along” Jesse peeked at a few photos.

“unfortunately, their relationship repaired to late” Mamoru really didn’t want to go into detail.

Jesse felt a little pang in his heart, he couldn’t imagine losing his brother never mind never getting the chance to fix a broken relationship. The blunette started collecting the mugs, putting them in the sink he started to clean. Jaden must have heard them because as he was cleaning the second mug the brunette came out of the guest room. He looked terrible, there were bags under his red eyes and he looked pale as a ghost.

“M-mamoru?” he yawned and rubbed his right eye with the sleeve of his black shirt.

Jesse’s heart stopped, he’s seen this boy plenty on tv and magazines but nothing beat the image in front of him. The messy two-toned brown hair, the tired yet still full of life chocolate eyes. His heart; beat in his throat making it hard for him to even breath. Even though the singers voice was worn and raspy, it still had a bit of bright smoothness that Jesse often heard on tv. 

“Jaden I’m sorry but I had to run out and pick up my brother” Mamoru motioned to the blunette in the kitchen.

Jaden turned to peek in the kitchen, the blonde couldn’t help but find the action cute. The brunette was mostly still hidden behind the wall but his head was peeking through the open window that lead into the small space. To Mamoru he looked like scared but curious child, another action that made him different from Haou. Jesse’s cheeks flushed a light pink as he was greeted by the curious brown orbs.

“Hi, I’m Jesse” He gave the boy a small wave.

Jaden gave him a small smile “I’m Jaden.”

“I know I’m a big fan” the blunette blurted out then cursed himself under his breath.

Jaden looked at Mamoru and he looked just as embarrassed for his brother; the brunette let out a small laugh. Jesse rubbed the back of his head nervously, after the small introduction the bluenette continued cleaning the kitchen as the other two sat on the living room floor. The blonde sat with his legs crossed trying to make it through another box of vacation photo’s. Jaden had his back against the couch and he sat on the floor, the big blue sweater he wore stretched to also cover his knees as he read through more letters.   
Jesse walked over to join the two only to feel the atmosphere go from light to heavy quickly. Sitting next to his brother and across from Jaden he picked up a box, he never got to meet Haou in person but he remembers the man from photo’s and video chats. Jesse held up the photo so the image looked like it was next to the brunette, Jaden sense the emerald orbs on him looked up. The rock star tilted his head curious as to what the other was looking at, Mamoru curious about the other two finally looked up.

“they really are identical” Jesse squinted his eyes.

Mamoru chuckled “The only difference is their maturity!”

Jaden pouted a shot the blonde a playful glare, he didn’t really care that he was immature that just meant he was more fun.

“There is a few other differences” Jesse hummed.

The blunette moved closer to Jaden so he was kneeling in front of the boy, the brunette felt his cheeks heat up as he noticed how close the other was. He could see the brunette’s bright green eyes that remined him of precious gem’s and his skin was actually pretty pale compared to his. Jesse held Haou’s picture next to Jaden’s face and hummed.

“What differences?” Mamoru tilted his head slightly confused.

“Their eyes are different for one” Jesse smirked “Haou’s were more golden while Jay’s are chocolate brown.”

Jaden felt flustered and tried his best not to avert his eyes from either brother. Mamoru just nodded his head, he noticed that when he first met the brunette face to face. Jesse pointed to a small freckle that adorned the left side of Jaden’s neck.

“He has a few freckles and Haou doesn’t”

“Hey that’s true” Mamoru hummed in thought “he had no marks on his body.”

Jesse continued to point out differences in the twins looks which made the brunette smile just a bit. The blonde however still had trouble seeing them as different people, no matter what Jaden did he just saw Haou. However he was happy he brought his brother into the picture; Jesse had a way of keeping his head grounded. Mamoru tuned out so didn’t hear what the other two have been talking about but when he looked at Jaden he froze up a bit. The brunette was laughing, it made his heart skip a beat. Their laugh was the same and with those bags under his eyes it was almost as if he was in college with Haou again. Like they had spent another sleepless night studying for their psychology exams, when the brunette was tired he would laugh at almost everything. He even laughed for ten minutes at the word pudding, Mamoru always found that cute and that very thought gave him an idea.

“hey Jaden”

The brunette perked up and turned attention to Mamoru, Jesse did the same interested.

Mamoru locked eyes with the brunette “pudding.”

It took a second but the brunette erupted into laughter, Jesse just looked at the laughing boy confused. Mamoru just smirked not even realizing what his mind started to do. Jaden was disappearing in his eyes leaving only Haou’s identity behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own yugioh gx even if i wish i did.  
> i have and idea for a tomb raider AU which is going to be fun to write.   
> due to the holidays my writing is slower but i am still writing.

Jesse had been staying with Mamoru for two weeks now, Jaden’s band had moved their work to a studio closer in the area just to make it easier on the brunette. Jaden’s manager, Zane Truesdale, even set up therapy appointments for the boy. Although his manager seemed cold and harsh, he was incredibly careful not to push the musician to far. Said brunette was also starting to look better, thanks to some medication he had been sleeping more so the bags under his eyes were gone. Jesse had coaxed both his brother and the rock star into eating full meals again, even getting his brother to cook again. Wanting to try it to, Jaden had woke up a little early, Jesse was asleep on the couch which reminded the brunette to be extra quiet. He slipped into the kitchen and dug through the fridge, he rarely cooked so he decided to keep it simple. A few minutes later the smoke alarm went off making the blunette jump up from the couch in a panic. He looked over to see a flustered brunette waving a pillow underneath the alarm trying to clear the smoke so it would stop. Jesse cracked a smile and chuckled slightly grabbing his own pillow, he walked over to the rock star and helped clear the smoke. When the alarm shut off Jaden let out a sigh of relief then glanced over to see amused green eyes.

“What were you doing?”

“I was trying to cook breakfast for you both” Jaden looked down his cheeks flushed embarrassed.

“really? That’s nice, well I’m definitely ready to eat” Jesse smiled.

The Norwegian sat at the dining room table; a little excited Jaden placed a plate in front of him. Jesse’s eyes widen in shock, everything was burnt, he glanced up to see excited chocolate eyes staring at him. With a shaky smile he did his best to eat the burnt eggs and toast before him.

“That was amazing” He forced a smile; he couldn’t bear to tell the rock star the truth.

Jaden cheered, proud of himself, grabbing a second plate he headed to Mamoru’s room. Jesse watched as the brunette left and silently prayed his brother would be ok. Opening the door Jaden stuck his head in, the blonde was fast asleep which amazed Jaden since the alarm was so loud. Moving closer Jaden noticed a small orange bulb in the blonde’s ear, earplugs. Now he knew how the man could sleep through such a loud noise. Using one hand he shook the blonde’s shoulder gently, Mamoru groaned and stirred slightly. Slowly he sat up, he pulled out his ear plugs and smiled at the brunette tiredly.

“Good morning”

“Morning I made you breakfast” Jaden smiled proudly.

The brunette handed the plate to the half-asleep man, he watched excitedly as the other took his first bite. The blonde woke up more noticing the burnt taste on his tongue, it almost made him choke. It was familiar, the mornings Haou would try to make breakfast but had no skill, he burnt everything. Mamoru smiled and continued to eat the burnt eggs almost to happily.

“I did good didn’t I?” Jaden said proudly.

“You can’t cook dear” Mamoru laughed “But I loved it.”

Jaden’s eyes widen in shock not only from the rude truth about his cooking ability but from the term ‘dear’. The blonde stood from his bed ready to take a shower, he grabbed his towel and spare clothes. Without thinking an arm was wrapped around Jaden’s waist snapping the brunette out of his shock.

“Thanks for breakfast” Mamoru pressed his lips to Jaden’s stunning the rock star yet again, he pulled back and left the room.

The brunette was frozen in place his face flushed bright red, needing privacy he rushed into the room he was staying in. His back was pressed against the door as the panic fully set in. His face was flushed red but guilt built up in his stomach. Why would Mamoru do that? He loves Haou, not him, so what does he gain from such an action? A small part of the brunette’s brain gave him the answer but he shook it off hoping it wasn’t true. He didn’t want to believe that Mamoru would use him as a replacement. Would that be so bad? Brown eyes widen, where had that thought come from? He didn’t want to be Haou, he even hated when people would confuse them, so why is it ok for Mamoru to do it? A groan escaped his throat, his brain felt like it was on overload and he just wanted to shut it off.

The brunette finally moved himself from the door and dragged himself to the bed, he flopped down taking a deep breath. Needing a distraction, the brunette grabbed his phone from the night table next his bed. His manager had only called once last night to check in on him, Zane was really the only adult he could talk to. Sending his band mates a short message that he was doing fine he called his manager.

“Zane Truesdale speaking” His voice was as stoic as usual.

“Hey, can we meet up?” Jaden’s voice choose now to waver a bit.

“I’ll pick you up in ten minutes” He could hear Zane shuffling his papers in his desk.

“Thank you”

Zane hung up leaving the brunette to stew in his thoughts for a few minutes. He grabbed his long black coat that was hung in the open closet and his cell phone. Leaving the guest room, he quickly walked through the living room before Jesse could say anything he was out the front door. It wasn’t long before a black Sudan came rolling up to the brunette, with out hesitation he opens the passenger door and hops into the vehicle. Zane greets the brunette with a short nod and begins to drive off as Jaden settles.

The ride itself is quiet, the older man isn’t one to push and wants to wait till the younger is ready to talk. While he waits he takes them to a small park, there’s really no one around so no fans will try to mob the rock star and the fresh air might do the brunette some good.

“Thanks for coming to get me” Jaden’s eyes seemed glued to his lap.

“Everything ok?” Zane slightly winced remembering the loss he’s going through “Other than the obvious reason?”

“Not really” Jaden sighed “Am I a bad person?”

Zane paused for a bit, curious about this new question that seems to have the brunette so upset. He’s known Jaden since Highschool, the brunette was friends with his little brother and both Truesdale’s know how kind he can be. From charity work to just lending a hand to strangers, no one would ever think he was a bad person.

“Why would you think you are?”

“Mamoru is kind and smart” Jaden let out a big sigh “but he belongs to Haou.”

“Are you developing feelings for him?” Zane hit the nail on the head.

“I don’t want to be a replacement” Jaden hands covered his face as his body trembled “a part of me doesn’t mind it though.”

Jaden’s voiced wavered, he didn’t like crying in front of people but Zane was one person he could trust to be weak in front of. He felt the older wrap and arm around his shoulder and pull him into and awkward side hug. He felt the brunette shake for a bit as a few whimpers slipped out, once he calmed down the older let him go. He popped open the driver door and slide out of the car, silently Jaden followed his actions on his side of the vehicle.

“Let’s take a walk and get some fresh air” Zane offered.

Jaden just gave him a small nod; Zane always knew what was best for the younger male so he never questioned him. It would also give the brunette a chanced to collect his thoughts and hopefully vent properly to the other.


End file.
